


It's A Date

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Doctor Lincoln, F/M, First Date, Mutual Pining, mechanic AU, mechanic Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Lincoln keeps bringing in his car for Daisy to fix...but maybe he has another reason.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> This fic was written for the lovely @tomatobookworm as a prize for Earth vs. Space! This also fills the square mechanic AU for @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> A big thanks to @agentofship for being the best <3

Daisy wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she finished working on the generic sedan. The car was obviously expensive and well-cared for, even if it was boring, with its leather interior and heated seats. The kind of thing she’d expect from a safety-conscious businessman...or a doctor. But what could she really expect when its owner was Dr. Campbell? She didn’t know much about him, except that he seemed to know nothing about cars. The first time he’d come in for an oil change. They’d chatted for a few minutes while she wrote him up. It had been pleasant. He was certainly attractive, with a smile that seemed like it was just for her. And he was smart and funny. But she figured she’d never see him again. Then he appeared again a few weeks later to have his tires rotated. After that it had been a pinging in his engine, a grinding in the brakes, and this time he felt his steering was a little loose. 

Daisy had to roll her eyes as she logged hours running diagnostics on problems that she couldn’t replicate and probably didn’t exist. But it was his dollar so who was she to argue? The bell at the front of the shop dinged. Daisy ignored it as she usually did. Robbie normally handled the customers if she was working on the cars in the garage.

The bell dinged again, and Daisy looked up. Robbie must have stepped out. A quick glance at the clock showed it was already after 7 on Friday night. He’d probably already left for the day. Like she should have. She must have been awfully distracted if she’d missed that. Carefully wiping her hands, she made sure her hair was tucked back behind the bandana she was using as a headband before stepping through the door to the counter.

“Dr. Campbell.” She greeted him with a smile, taking in his crisp shirt and freshly shaven face. She wondered if he showered before coming to pick up his car, or if he just looked like that all the time. Come to think of it, he was probably the kind of guy who hit the gym on the way home from work. “Here to pick up your car?”

“Yeah. But, you, ah, can call me Lincoln.”

“Lincoln.” She tried the name out, deciding she liked it. She’d entered his name into the computer the first time he’d come in, of course, but this was different. “So, I’ve got some bad news for you.”

“Bad news?” He looked confused, confirming what she’d thought all along.

He leaned on the counter and she was glad it was already past closing time, because it was a little flirty, and she wanted to enjoy it. She got plenty of attention from the customers, but she always shut it down if she wasn’t interested. But this time, she thought maybe she was.

“Yeah. It doesn’t look like there’s anything wrong with your car.”

“No? I thought there was. Maybe something electrical --”

“Nope. Not a thing.” She walked towards the door leading to the garage and beckoned for him to follow, then led him to the bay where his car was still sitting. “I’ve run all the diagnostics and Robbie did a thorough check under the hood. Nothing. So, you can either keep bringing your car in for me to fix and I can keep charging you, or...”

The words hung in the air between them. 

“Or?”

“Or you can just ask me out.”

Daisy leaned back against her workstation, crossing her arms over her chest. Her heart beat a little faster as he gazed at her, and she resisted the urge to smirk at him as he shifted uncomfortably.

“I wanted to. Just wasn’t sure how to ask you. I figured maybe I’d get up the nerve if I saw you more often. I think you’re probably the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

She frowned, not sure how amazing she could be in her grease-stained work shirt, disheveled after a day on her feet.

“I’ve seen you working with the kids down at the community center. I do free exams there on Saturdays, and I’ve seen you there doing your…”

He let the sentence drift off, so she finished it for him. “Coding class.”

“Coding class,” he repeated quietly. “You teach kids to code. Of course you do.”

“Computers are kinda my thing. That’s what I do here, actually. Work with all the computer systems in the newer cars. They drive Robbie crazy. He’s a purist.” Daisy rolled her eyes. “I could tell you all about it if you want.”

“Yeah?” He took a step closer and reached for her hand.

“Yeah. All you have to do is ask.”

“Daisy,” he said, making a point of looking at her name stitched on her shirt, and she wondered if she’d really never introduced herself. “Would you like to go out sometime? Dinner maybe?”

“I’d love to,” she agreed, reaching for his keys and tossing them to him. “I’m free tonight.”

“Me too.” He gave her an easy grin, and she felt a tingle of electricity shoot through her.

“I’m driving though. I just need to get cleaned up and I’ll pick you up.”

“I thought you said there was nothing wrong with my car.”

“There isn’t. It’s just a little boring,” she said with a shrug. “And mine has more room in the backseat.”

* * *

By the time she drove Lincoln home after dinner, she’d gotten to know him a lot better. He wasn’t boring in the slightest, and only drove such a boring car because he’d had a bad accident a few years back. It made her almost feel bad for teasing him. Almost. 

But his caution with cars didn’t extend to the rest of his life. There was nothing careful or boring about the way he kissed. It was almost like there was electricity between them when their lips met. She wanted to see if it always felt that way, or if it was only because it was so new.

“I should let you go,” she said, only pulling away far enough to say the words. “You probably have work in the morning.”

“I do,” he agreed, closing the distance between them.

His lips pressed against hers and she relaxed into his embrace. This was good. Very good. 

She was happier than she probably should be that he’d ended up in her garage. Daisy wrapped her arms more securely around him, deepening the kiss as she worked up to letting him go.

“So...I guess I’ll see you in the morning?” Daisy shook her head, her mind still spinning from the kiss. “At the community center.”

“It’s a date,” she said with a laugh. Hopefully this was just the first of many, many dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
